icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IMust Have Locker 239
iMust Have Locker 239 is the 22nd episode of the second season of iCarly and the 47th episode overall. Plot Sam and Freddie are forced to share the school's biggest and best locker after winning a contest to see how many Fat Cakes were in a large jar (the correct number was 2,718). After Sam fixes it up in grand fashion (which gets Freddie into trouble), Freddie finds he can't share a locker with her and offers her $200 for her half of their locker. Sam takes the offer and says she would've done it for free because she wanted to move back to her locker near Carly's. A few moments later, Sam's mom comes to pick Sam up, but inadvertently destroys locker 239, when her car crashes into the wall which the locker was standing against. Sam jumps in the car with Freddie's money, leaving him face-to-face with Mr. Howard, who had been busting him throughout the episode. Subplot Meanwhile, Carly tries to get some art lessons from Spencer. Spencer tries to teach her about sculpting, but Carly wanted to learn how to draw a bunny after Sam and Freddie act mean and laugh at her simplistic drawing of one on iCarly. Spencer gets frustrated with her and Carly gets lessons from an art class. Spencer barges in, telling the teacher, Ms. Fielder, that she is not teaching "art" right. Disaster ensues. At the end of Spencer and Carly's subplot, Carly's art teacher and Spencer kiss, causing Carly to declare,"Okay, I don't understand art at all." Trivia *The car that crashed into Locker #239 is a 1980 Toyota Corolla station wagon. The fact that a compact Japanese car of that period can do that much damage to a school building that was built in the early-20th Century doesn't say much for the construction of the school itself. *By an amusing oversight, the Ridgeway Student Handbook forbids students from wearing tube tops or turtlenecks, but not from attending school shirtless. *After Carly enlists Spencer to teach her about art, she isn't seen at school in the rest of the episode. * When Sam's mom drives her car into locker 239, we can see the back of her head, but she isn't actually seen until Jane Lynch's guest appearance in iSam's Mom. * Sam installs a Guitar Hero-type game in Locker 239; it is unknown what happened to the game (or any of the other electronics and implements) after Sam's mother destroyed the locker. * At the end of the episode, Freddie wears the same outfit as most of iPsycho. * Although Carly cannot draw a good picture of a bunny, in real life, Miranda Cosgrove is a talented artist. * Sam's Mom driving after having laser eye surgery could be a reference from the episode of Drake & Josh "Helen's Surgery" when Helen drove to the Premiere right after having laser eye surgery. * The first bunny Carly drew before the terrible one she showed on iCarly was never shown, but it was described by Sam and Freddie, then by Spencer. Goofs *Ms. Fielder apologizes for painting Spencer's mouth blue, but she actually painted his nose blue. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here. Quotes Carly: It's a lot better than the first bunny I drew. Freddie: Oh, that cannot be possible. Sam: No, it's possible. Freddie: …Why is your bunny wearing fuzzy slippers? Carly: Those are his feet. Sam: Why does he have two bullet holes in his head? Carly: Those are his eyes. Freddie: Well why is he carrying a hose? Carly: Because he's on his way to his part-time job as a volunteer firefighter! Mr. Howard: You know the rules. You are required to wear a shirt during school hours. Gibby: Uh-uh. Check the Student Handbook. the book to Mr. Howard. Mr. Howard: Handbook…? Gibby: Page 74. Mr. Howard: I know where it is!…A-ha. "No tube tops, no jolly pants, no turtlenecks." Gibby: Doesn't say I gotta wear a shirt, does it? Mr. Howard: Growls Carry on. Later Mr. Howard: Wearing a turtleneck is a violation of school rules! Carly : Gibby Oh, I can't wear a turtleneck, but he can be shirtless? Gibby: Check the Handbook. Sam:'' '''out salami stick'' Salami? 'Freddie: '''No thanks, Princess Puckett. ''is standing in front of Locker 239 '''Freddie: I could fit a whole editing bay in there... Sam: You could fit a body in there... looks at her oddly Sam: If one needed to! Sam: Fat Cakes, YEAH! Principal Franklin: Yes Gibby, you have a question. Gibby: Yes; how many Fat Cakes are in that tank? Principal Franklin: Oh Gibby, there's so much not right about you. Sam: Mama knows her Fat Cakes! Carly: Spencer When did you turn into my wife? Spencer: Oh, so now I'm a lady? later Sam: Freddie When did you turn into my wife? Principal Franklin: Now before I announce the winner... Gibby: Please be Gibby. Please be Gibby. Please be Gibby. Principal Franklin: I feel compelled to tell you the worst guess, which was 5. up a piece of paper with Gibby's name and the number five on it Gibby: I won?! I won! taking off his shirt Principal Franklin: No, Gibby, you didn't win. In fact, your guess was so far off, we're calling your parents and having you tested. Gibby: Again?! Principal Franklin announces Freddie as the winner with 2,718 fat cakes Freddie: Sam HA! In your face, you blonde-headed demon! Yeah! Principal Franklin: Uh, wait. Hold on a second. Freddie: Huh? Principal Franklin: It seems we have another person who guessed the number correctly. Freddie: Oh no. grips Freddie's shoulders. Principal Franklin: And the other winner, who will share Locker 239 with Freddie is... Sam Puckett! Sam: Whoo! Oh, yeah! dancing ''San's a winner! Sam's a winner! Sam Puckett is a winner! Yet again, Fredward. ''Freddie to the ground Told ya Mama knows Fat Cakes. Spencer: I'm sorry I painted your mouth red. Miss Fielder: I'm sorry I painted your mouth blue. Spencer: '''Wanna make purple? '''Miss Fielder: Please. kiss Freddie: Hey, I can't get our locker open. Sam: I know. I changed the combination. Freddie: Why? Sam: Grins I thought it might irritate you. Sam: Dude, my mom just had laser eye surgery this afternoon and she's coming to pick me up, so I gotta get outside! Freddie: This won't take long. I am prepared to offer y- Wait, your mom had laser eye surgery today'' and she's driving a car?! '''Sam': I didn't say she makes good decisions. Freddie: And you're getting in the car with her?! Sam: I didn't say I'' make good decisions. Related iCarly.com blog posts '''Sam's blog: Fat Cake Madness' 218 Category:Season 2 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Images